


Mask and the Valentine

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made. <br/>Word Count: 672<br/>Rated: PG-13 TCest<br/>The adventures of a stray pit bull adopted by Raphael and named Mask.  Mask the Pit Bull dog is an OC character created by Teratophelia on deviantART and is used here with her permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask and the Valentine

            Mikey’s radar was out as soon as Raph stepped into the lair from the garage.  His brother and lover was carrying a shiny, bright red bag by its handles.  The fact that it was Valentine’s day and that Mikey had absolutely no expectations didn’t lessen the thrill of seeing that bag.

            Trying to appear casual, Mikey undraped his legs from the chair arm and stood up.  Stretching without taking his eyes off Raphael, Mikey stepped over Raph’s sleeping pit bull dog Mask and sauntered towards his brother.

            “Been shopping for lingerie at Victoria’s Secret?” Mikey asked, trying not to stare at the bag.  “Didn’t know they had anything in your size.”

            “That’s quite a stand-up routine ya’ got there, Mikey,” Raph shot back good naturedly.  “All ya’ need is a microphone and an audience that appreciates your bizarre sense of humor.”

            Mikey chuckled.  “Book me an auditorium; I’ll have ‘em rolling in the aisles,” he said.  Unable to contain his curiosity, Mikey asked, “So~o, whatcha got in the bag?”

            “Could be a little somethin’ for my special valentine,” Raph said.  “Oh, hi baby!”

            The last part was for Mask as she lumbered sleepily towards the pair, having been awakened by her Master’s voice.  Raph lowered himself to one knee and set the bag down so that he could use both hands to scratch the dog behind her ears.

            “Who’s the good girl?  Who’s daddy’s sweetheart?” Raph cooed sweetly, expertly dodging the sloppy pink tongue aimed at his face.

            Meanwhile Mikey was leaning over them as he tried without success to see inside the bag.  He knew darn well that Raph was purposely drawing out the suspense, knowing that Mikey had no patience whatsoever when it came to surprises.

            “Ya’ know what Mask?  I think somebody wants their Valentine’s gift,” Raph told the dog in a conspiratorial manner.

            Mask barked her agreement and Mikey’s heart started to beat faster, his fingers curling into his palms as Raph drew the bag over and dipped a hand into it.

            Raph slowly withdrew his hand and brought out a spectacularly large – hambone.

            Mikey’s mouth dropped open as he watched Raph tease his dog with the bone before finally allowing her to take it into her drooling jowls.  She immediately plopped down on the ground and began gnawing on it.

            Grabbing the bag, Raph stood up and grinned at his completely speechless brother.

            “What?” Raph asked with a touch of a laugh.  “Did ya’ want a hambone too?”

            “I . . . what . . . it’s . . . .” Mikey finally stopped trying to string together a coherent sentence and just stared at Raph.

            “Did ya’ think ‘cause we got together I was suddenly gonna turn into a mushy girl?” Raph asked.

            “Well _no_ ,” Mikey managed to blurt out.  “Geez Raph, I don’t want anybody to think of me that way either.  It’s just, you know; I saw that bag and . . . .”

            “Uh huh,” Raph interrupted, giving his brother a hard look.

            Mikey swallowed, feeling foolish.  They _were_ guys, after all, and big tough ninjas to boot.

            Then Raph jiggled the bag and a wolfish smile spread across his face.

            “Hey, I think there’s something else in here,” he said.  “Maybe ya’ should look this time.”

            Raph handed the bag to Mikey and watched as his little brother’s eyes grew big.  Mikey peeked into the bag cautiously, and then let out a whoop.

            Reaching inside he pulled out a large bag of cat treats and a gigantic red lollipop.

            “Something for that fur ball of yours and something ta hopefully give ya’ some ideas,” Raph said in a husky voice.

            Mikey looked at the sweet treat and back at Raph before saying slyly, “Oh, I’ve got some seriously good ideas for your Valentines gift, Raphie.”

            The shiver that ran down Raph’s spine made him forget the embarrassment of making Casey buy that lollipop for him.

            A little while later Mikey even managed to make him forget his own name.


End file.
